Back in Age, not time
by lunaluvvy
Summary: The doctor and Mia need to escape the silence so the doctor makes himself human again, but something goes wrong, causing The doctor to look young enough to be in high school. Together, Mia and The Doctor finally defeat the silence and the doctor learns what Mia puts up with when he isn't with her.
1. How does she know me?

'Mia, I need you to understand' I held her shoulders, she needed to know this. 'This watch is everything that I am.' I was holding a pocket watch up. The Silence are going to chase us through all of time and space. If they catch me the universe is doomed. I'm going to have to erase your memory as well ok? If I don't who knows what they'll do to you.' 'Ok, doctor I understand.' She says 'Really?' 'Yes' 'Ok, 'I took a deep breath 'I'm going to turn myself human. I'll have to rewrite my entire biology.' 'Doctor, if you're human how will you erase my memory?' 'I've set the TARDIS to erase your memory and take us to England, 2014. If you see the markings on this watch you'll remember.' 'Oh... will it hurt?' 'Not for you.' 'What do you mean?' 'Please Mia, just don't look... I don't want you to see this.' An object lowered from the ceiling, I gulped. 'Here we go again...' I muttered.

I opened my eyes to see my ceiling. I sighed. Why would she be in my dream? I've never even spoken to her. I don't think she even knows I exist. And why did I look so much older? I don't know. I'll never know. I got up and walked into the kitchen, I looked at the clock. It was already 7:56! I'd never catch the bus if I stopped for breakfast. So I grabbed my lunch money and my bag, and sprinted to the bus stop. When I got there the bus was about to leave, when the driver spotted me they sighed and opened the doors again. I walked in and sat in the first empty seat I saw. I was fine until next stop. Being the first stop, I was the only one on so far, but next time we stopped others would get on, including the Sports idiots... and Mia. I sat with my head against the window dreading when they got on. The bus stopped, I sank as far into my seat as far as possible, hoping they wouldn't notice me, but as always they did.

'How's it going loser?' One of them snickered. 'Sleep well?' said another, flicking the side of my head. As the last one passed me, laughing, Mia climbed into the bus, glared at the idiots and took a seat two rows behind me. I sat watching the houses pass by until we reached the school. I waited for everyone else to get off before I left my seat, once Mia had stepped off, I stood up grabbed my bag and left the bus. When I got inside the school gates I moved under that one oak tree no one ever went near. I always went there, mainly because only I know about it. I read until the bell went and we had homeroom. I stood up and dragged myself to Mr. Cole's classroom.

When Mr. Cole saw me he said 'you're lucky Matt, I was about to mark you as absent.' 'Sorry Mr. Cole' I muttered. Luckily, none of the Sports idiots were in homeroom. So I sat in the corner, doodling. Then the bell rang. I went to my locker, dreading the fact the head of the Football team, known to me as head idiot, had to pass to get to his locker. I hitched my bag onto my shoulder and got ready to endure whatever he had in store for me. When he reached me he knocked my books out of my hands, pushed me against the locker, and said 'Have a good day, _freak_.'

I sighed and began picking up my books, when I was bent over I saw a pair of feet wearing Boots with the highest heels you could imagine. I looked up to see the most "popular" girl in school looking down to me. 'Having fun there, Geek?' she sneered 'Loads' I sighed, and continued to pick up my books, she was still there though, she kicked the books out of my hands and walked off, laughing. I tried again to pick up my books and another pair of feet arrived, this time wearing trashed purple converse high tops and very faded jeans. The person bent over and helped pick up my books. I looked up to see who would even bother to help me with anything. It was Mia.

I stared at her, she had green eyes that sparkled in the light, her hair was brown and the tips were blonde. She was wearing a Five seconds of summer t-shirt and on the t-shirt was a badge saying "I'm not a psychopath I'm a highly functioning socio-path". The badge was small and didn't take up much space.

'You ok?' she asked me. Her voice had an Australian accent but it was kind, almost like she didn't care that she was ruining whatever reputation she had 'Yes...' I said 'You must be pretty unpopular for Charlotte Gordon to stop and make fun of you' 'I guess you don't know me very well then. In case you didn't notice I'm sort of branded as a geek here.' 'Well, no I haven't been here very long.' 'Well you should get going if you don't want to ruin your reputation.' She laughed 'What reputation?' 'Huh?' 'If Charlotte Gordon doesn't like you, then you don't get spoken to.' 'What did you do to make her not like you?' I asked, standing up. 'Existing' she said simply 'What do you mean by that?' 'Not a clue, just the moment she saw me she decided not to like me.' 'Huh...' 'Why are you branded as a geek then?' 'According to the sports idiots it's because of my "freakishly good grades" ' She laughed 'what?' I say confused 'that's what I call them too!' 'Call who, what?' 'Sports idiots!' I laughed too now. 'What've you got next?' she asked me 'Err... Science.' 'Same! I've been needing a lab partner, I was going to ask you but I never got around to it.' 'Really?' I ask 'Yes really' she says 'I'm not a _sports idiot _am I?' 'Definitely not' 'Well the bell is about to go, she we head to the Science Lab.' 'Sure' I smiled. 'I'm Mia Jacobs by the way' she told me 'I'm Matt, Matt Smith.' I think I just made a friend.

I groaned 'What?' Mia asks 'I left it behind!' 'Left what behind?' she yelled 'I need it!' I yelled and ran back to my locker 'Need _what_?!' Mia yelled after me 'I'll just wait here then?' she finished sadly.

I opened my locker and searched around frantically. I felt a cold chain, and sighed. It was still there, and I hadn't lost it. It was a pocket watch that I'd had ever since I could remember. I don't know why I kept it with me, I just... did. I maybe felt it was a good luck charm of sorts. It didn't even work, I couldn't open it. I ran back to Mia, bumping into a few people on the way, I was in too much of a hurry to say sorry. I wouldn't have bothered if I wasn't in a hurry, they wouldn't have accepted it. When I reached Mia again and she saw me a smile lit up her face. 'I thought it had happened again.' She said when I stopped running 'thought what happened again?' 'Usually when I think I've made a friend they leave as soon as they find out the Charlotte hates me.' 'Do you really think _I'd_ care about that?' 'Well, you never know, people can be pretty dodgy. What were you doing anyway?' 'I was getting my pocket watch, it doesn't even work, but I keep it as a luck charm' 'Can I see it' she looked surprised when she said this, like she didn't even mean to say it. 'Sure you can.' I pulled it out of my pocket so she could look at it. She stared at it, and then turned it around to the side with weird markings on it. She froze the moment she saw it, she blinked. 'No...' she muttered 'What?' I asked. She shook her head and smiled 'nothing!' she said brightly.

Just as she said that one of the sports idiots grabbed the watch out of my hands. 'Oooh, what's this?' he sneered 'a gift for your _girlfriend_?' I looked over at Mia to see her reaction to this; she was turning red, not so much out of embarrassment, more out of anger. 'The two losers of school, going out' he sniggered. Everyone in the hall had turned to look by now, they all laughed. 'Get lost idiot!' Mia yelled unexpectedly 'oh, she's a feisty one isn't she?' he said menacingly. That was what pushed Mia over the edge. She walked up to him, he was much taller than her but it didn't put her off. 'Gonna fight me are you, Loner?' he asked, laughing 'Yes actually' Mia hissed. 'You're lucky you're a girl you know that.' He snarled. She kicked him in the chest and he fell back. '_You're_ lucky I can't bring a bow to school.' She spat. The bell rang and she turned to me. 'We better get to Science' she said like nothing had happened. I nodded, I had a goofy smile on my face and I was completely in awe.


	2. Why would she need alone time?

We left the lab and headed to the cafeteria. When we entered and took out spots in line people were pointing at us and whispering 'I expect the news has spread by now' Mia said cheerily 'They'll know not to mess with me _or _you for that matter.' She eyed the silver chain hanging out of my pocket, as she had been doing constantly. 'Are you ok?' I ask her 'yeah, why wouldn't I be?' she replies without looking up 'you've been looking at my watch ever since I showed it to you' 'Oh, that...Just interested.' She said quickly, but it sounded like even though she didn't want to admit it, but she was lying.

I began walking towards the back of the room and so did Mia, but she stopped in the middle of the room and sat a table full of year 8 girls. All the girls stood up and ran to another table. She began to eat as I stood there gawping at her. She looked up at me 'Are you gonna sit down or what?' she asks as if there was never anyone sitting there. I sit down with her. 'How did you do that?' I ask 'Beating up somebody in a football team gets you a free table from anyone under year 9.' She said without a second thought.

Halfway through lunch break the entire football team came over, with the guy Mia kicked up front. 'We've told the principal' he said, as if this would scare anybody out of the wits. Mia continued eating. 'I said, _we've told the principal.'_ 'And I heard you.' Mia snarled, looking up 'You know what that means don't you?' he asked 'That you've got the same amount of brain cells as a year 1?' she asked, sarcastically, turning back to her food. 'No...' he replied, clenching his fist 'It _means_ that you're going to get suspended' Mia shrugged 'I could use a few days off from this hell hole.' 'You'll get in trouble from your parents.' 'I live alone' 'Really?' I interrupted 'yeah, why?' she asked, turning to me. 'So do I' I smile. 'Didn't your parents want you?' sneered the guy. The rest of the team laughed. Mia stood up, grabbed her drink and tipped it over his head. He pushed her to the ground. When she got up, she grabbed my hand 'We need to get out of here.' She whispered. As she dragged me away I heard the idiot yell 'Not so tough now are you?' she stopped in her tracks, let go of me and walked towards him. She punched him in the jaw and turned around. She came back to me and dragged me outside. As she grabbed me I noticed she was now holding a black marker and had 3 black lines on her arm. 'Nice punch' I tell her. 'Thanks. But right now that's not important.' She stopped, hearing footsteps from around the corner, she stowed the marker in her pocket and leant against the wall.

The vice principal, Mr. Davies, appeared around the corner, spotted Mia and I and said 'Oh there you are Ms. Jacobs. I thought you'd be in the cafeteria.' 'Nah, we finished our lunch so we left early.' She replied casually 'Well I'd like you to come with me please.' Mia pushed herself off the wall and said 'Sure' 'Mr. Smith you may go back to lunch now' he told me 'No, I'd like to come with her.' I said firmly 'I witnessed it and I want to defend her.' Mr. Davies looked shocked at this 'If you wish' he sighed.

We looked at each other every now and then. At one point, I saw Mia looking at the watch. I tucked the chain entirely into my pocket just to make sure she didn't steal it. She rolled her eyes. We reached the office and I sat down in the chair outside. 'We'll speak to Ms. Jacobs alone first.' Says Mr. Davies. I nod and get comfortable. After about five minutes Mr. Davies pokes his head out and says 'Come on in.' I stand up and enter to see Mr. Stevens - the principal - looking at me, and Mia with an annoyed look on her face. I sit in the other chair facing opposite Mr. Stevens' desk. 'I'd like to hear _your_, story.' He said. 'Ok,' I say 'So, We were walking to science when I remembered that I'd left my pocket watch in my locker, so I went to get it-'I pulled it out of my pocket, Mia took a sharp intake of breath '- when I got back I showed it to Mia and one of the guys from the football team snatched it from me, he accused us of being girlfriend and boyfriend. He also called us losers in the same sentence. Then Mia yelled for him to give it back, and then he teased her, saying she was a "feisty one". Mia walked up to him, and he asked if she was gonna fight him, and also called her a loner. He said he wouldn't fight her because he was a girl, Mia kicked him over. Then we went to science.' I finished. For a few seconds, Mr. Stevens was quiet, and then he spoke 'Well there are three different stories here. I know that I don't believe two of them.' He turned to me 'Matt, thank you for defending your friend, I was told by the boy that Mia "attacked" that she did much more then kick him over, and that he had not been provoking her in any way. I know now that this version of the events did not happen.' He took a breath. 'Mia, although you did not seriously harm the boy, you will have 2 days of suspension-' Mia groaned '-but the boy will also have 1 day of suspension.' At this Mia grinned. Matt, you seem to have done nothing during this but I will still have to give you detention for-' 'No!' Mia interrupted 'Sorry sir, but don't punish Matt, he's only a witness' Mr. Stevens considered this for a moment 'Very well Matt, you will receive no punishment.' 'Thank you' Mia sighed. 'You may leave now' said Mr. Davies.

'Thanks...' I said to Mia after we left the office 'I don't appreciate people getting punishment for something they didn't do.' She said. She wouldn't look at me. 'Look, I'm sorry I turned you in.' 'don't be' 'But I am, I-' 'Look, I don't care that you turned me in! I... need some time alone.' She said, and then she ran off. I sighed. There goes my chance at a friend.

I walked back to my locker, we'd been at the office and the bell went so I had to wait until next period until my next class. I decided to go to the library and catch up with some studying- well, its extra studying really- I stopped on my way to the biology section. I had the sudden urge to go to the Astronomy section, who knows why though.

The next 2 days were even worse than usual, the entire football team accused me of losing one of their best players on game day, and Charlotte Gordon was an absolute menace.

By the time the two days were up I still wasn't feeling good. I'd have to face Mia, who I'd technically turned in and gotten suspended. I didn't see her until after lunch. She was walking to class with her earphones in, humming She looks so perfect by five seconds of summer. When she saw me she smiled and took out her earphones. She walked over to me. 'I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with anymore.' I said when she reached me 'Since when does "I need some time alone" mean that I don't want to be your friend anymore?' she asked casually 'since forever' I informed her 'Well not to me' 'good.' When school ends can you meet me at the front of school?' she asked hopefully 'Sure, why?' 'I want to show you something.' She grinned.

The rest of the day dragged on. What could Mia possibly show me? Her apartment? I don't know. By the time the bell rang I was already halfway out of my seat, I got up and ran to the front of the school and waited. 3 minutes later Mia walked out, looked around, and smiled when she saw me. She headed over to me and grabbed my wrist 'Come on' she said excitedly. She pulled me out the school gates and turned left, away from where I lived. She continued to pull me until we reached a nearby ally way, she turned down it and stopped at a blue box, slightly covered in vines and dusty. 'This is it?' I asked with a hint of disbelief in my voice. 'Yes, this is what I wanted to show you.' I looked at her arm; there were now 4 lines on her arm. When she saw me looking she pulled down her sleeve. 'Anyway, who cares about the outside?' she said drawing my attention away from her arms 'What?' I say confused 'How can you get in?' she pulled off a chain she was wearing. On the end of it was a key 'As if that key will work' I snorted. She looked at me with a gloating look on her face and the key slipped into the keyhole and turned with ease. She pushed open the door and gestured for me to enter. As I walked forwards she grinned at me. I stepped in and gasped, ran out, looked the box up and down, and ran back in. Mia burst out laughing. I didn't laugh though. This room, I had dreamed about it for a week now. Mia stopped laughing, she ran inside with a terrified look on her face. She pulled up her sleeve, she had tally marks all over it. She looked up at me, terrified. 'They've found us'

**Yes i know i posted them really on the same day but i was just so excited to continue! I'm really happy with this whole fanfic. Thanks guys!**


	3. In The TARDIS

'Who've found us?' I asked, slightly worried. 'The Silence... Well technically they've found me.' She stood up and ran to the centre of the room. She grabbed a screen and pulled it around so I couldn't see it. I began to walk towards it too. 'No, Doc- Matt. You can't see this.' She told me, sticking her hand out in front of her. 'What were you about to call me?' I ask her 'Nothing.' She replied sternly 'No, you said Doc. What were you going to call me?!' I was getting mad at her, first of all she won't tell me what is going on, second she's thinks I'm someone else. 'Tell me!' I yell. She looked at me, and walked over to me. 'People make mistakes ok?' she said calmly 'No!' I yelled, she was infuriating me 'Tell me what you were going to say!' she looked at me like I'd slapped her 'Doctor,' she sighed 'I was going to call you doctor.' 'Why!?' I yelled. She didn't answer. She put her hand on my cheek 'So young... So foolish.' She muttered, only just loud enough for me to hear 'What are you talking about?' I said. When she had put her hand up to my cheek I had calmed down slightly. 'Nothing for you to worry about.' She said, finally coming back to reality.

She pulled her headphones out of her pocket and inserted it into the side of the screen, she was watching something. Every time I tried to see she'd pull the screen away from me. I caught one glimpse of the screen; it was a man, talking to a camera. Was now really the time to watch a vlog? She seemed to think this was pretty important. Around 5 minutes she laughed. After 10 more minutes she took out her headphones, and looked at me, I noticed she was holding back tears. 'Have a good YouTube session?' I asked her sarcastically. She walked past me, and punched me softly on the arm. 'What is this place anyway?' I asked her 'This is the TARDIS.' She told me as she paced around the room. 'The what?' I say confused 'TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimensions in Space.' She says, without stopping. 'Well that doesn't make it any clearer...' I mutter.

As she paces around the room, muttering to herself, I look around the room curiously, it was exactly like my dream. 'That's it!' Mia cried suddenly, making me jump. 'What?' I ask. 'If they find us and you already have your memories back, tell the TARDIS!' she exclaimed, as if it had been obvious from the start. 'Please tell me what's going on!' I say desperately. She turns to me, her eyes sympathetic 'I know this must be very difficult for you, but I need you to trust me.' 'With what?' 'Just... trust me.' I pondered for a moment 'Ok. I trust you.' I said bravely. She smiled and hugged me. I had no clue how to react to this; no one had hugged me in so long. I hugged her back, savouring the moment. I heard sobbing and she pulled away. 'You ok?' I ask 'Yeah, you just remind me of a friend of mine... he's well... gone.' She sighed. 'Look, I know I might remind you of him but I'm not here to replace anybody, ok?' She laughed 'You've no idea...' she sniffed.

'Anyway!' she said, wiping away a tear 'We need to tell her.' 'Tell who, what?' I asked 'The TARDIS' she replied as if it was bleatingly obvious. 'What are we telling _her_?' 'They found us.' 'Who have?' she turned to me 'Just... shut up will you?' I supposed I looked dumbfounded, but I nodded. She turned back to the machine and stared at it for about minute, then groaned 'Maybe if you'd taught me how to use it we wouldn't have this problem!' she yelled at no one. 'Maybe try talking to her...' I muttered. Mia turned and looked at me. 'What did you just say?' she asked, not rudely, but more scared. 'Nothing...' I looked up at her. At this moment I realised how tall she was, and how her eyes sparkled in the light... 'No! You said something about talking to it!' she exclaimed 'It was just a thought, it was nothing important.' I sighed 'No! It was important! You don't know what this means...' she bent down and grabbed my shoulders 'Please, don't remember... please.' She said, desperate. 'Remember what?' I backed against the railing, slightly worried. She sat down next to me and let her head loll back onto the glass divider. She gasped. 'Can I see your pocket watch again?' she asked, straightening up. 'Why?' I ask, edging away from her slightly. 'I need to see it.' She said, shuffling across the floor towards me. 'Why?' I repeated 'Just give it to me...' she looked into my eyes desperately 'tell me why and I will.' I stood up. 'Our lives depend on it that's why.' I looked at her, dumbstruck. She took this chance to swoop into my pocket, grab the chain and pull it out. I came back to reality and swiped at the watch, trying to get it back, but I was too late. She had turned around and was scanning the centre of the room carefully, apparently looking for something. When she found whatever she was looking for, she smiled and looked at me. 'Have you ever _tried_ opening it?' she said seriously 'Well I did once but it never opened...' I replied. 'I'm sure...' she giggled 'What's so funny?' 'Oh... nothing.'

She looked at the pocket watch, and slowly placed it in a small opening in the- console? I guess you could call it that- when she pulled her hand away the room lurched, as if there was an earthquake. 'Is that supposed to happen?' I yelled over the sound 'Don't think so!' I heard Mia reply. As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Mia stood up and headed to the door and put her ear to it. She turned to me and put her finger to her lip 'What is it?' I whispered 'They're outside, waiting for...' she hesitated 'Well, you.' She finished 'Me?' I asked confused. At this she shushed me 'Sorry,' I whispered 'why would they want _me _of all people?' 'I'm so sorry but I can't tell you that.' She looked at the ground. I sighed. Some friend she was. She was continuously keeping secrets from me! 'Should we go out there?' I ask 'We'll have to eventually. They'll wait us out for millennia if they have to.' She replied in a sorrow filled tone. I began to stand up, when I did Mia let out a quiet gasp 'What?' I tried to ask, but I found that the only thing I could move was my eyes. I looked around frantically, trying to find the source of this strange sensation. I looked down, and saw my hand. I had a green aura around it. If I could have screamed I would've. Next thing I knew I was outside the TARDIS. Staring at it as is faded away. I found I could move again. 'Mia! No!' I screamed at thin air.


	4. Captured

I fall to the ground. She may have kept many secrets from me but she was my one and only friend. Next thing I knew, I was in a small cell-like room, chained to a wall. I looked at the room that I figured would be my accommodation for a while, it wasn't as bad as it could be. It wasn't rough stone walls, it was brick. It wasn't a rusty chain that would hurt my skin, it was a gleaming new chain that would hurt my wrist. As far as I know, I sat there for several days. I couldn't remember my meals, but they had happened, for I wasn't starving. I could remember yelling out several times, although what happened next was a mystery.

Why had my memory become so poor? Until I was taken out of the TARDIS my memory was usually perfect. Several more days of calling out and I'd almost given up. On the day I had not called out at all, a man (or what appeared to be a man) showed up at the barred door of my cell. I noticed he was wearing a very tattered suit. It reminded me of Mia's sneakers. The man opened the door, as he walked in I realised he wasn't a man. It was some sort of creature, which look scarily alot like a character from a horror movie I'd once watched. It unchained me from the wall. I stood up, not wanting it to touch me, but I found I was unable to stand due to barely moving for a week or so. I recoiled from the thing before it could touch. 'You will follow me.' It said. I stood up, and this time I managed to stay up. It walked out of the room and I follow obligingly. It continues to walk but stops at a panel on the ground which looks very high tech. If I was on my own I would have been delighted and examined it but I couldn't. If I tried I doubted I'd live. I figured it would want me to step onto it, so before it said anything I stepped onto the panel. It didn't protest so I knew that was I was meant to do that. It walked over to a device and pressed something with its three fingered hand. What the button did was unexpected.

I felt the strange sensation of my body coming apart, like every atom in me detached. As I began to lose my sight they began to reform again at my feet, once they got to my knees I noticed I that I was sitting, I tried to lift my foot only to find it restrained. As the sensation continued I noticed many parts of my body were restrained, including my arms, legs and chest. When I finally regained sight I saw I was in a dark room, strapped to chair. 'Hello?' I call into the darkness. No answer. I count several seconds before another of the creatures comes out of the shadows. I fidget in my chair, desperately hoping it doesn't touch me. More come out of the shadows, causing me to give up on the pointless fight. 'Where am I?' I ask the one closest to me. It doesn't answer. 'Where am I?!' I yell at it. It turns to me as if it just noticed me. 'You have been in here several times.' I said. 'What? No I haven't.' I say, confused 'You are weak.' It says. I snort 'No joke.' It turns away.

I sit for a few minutes, waiting. Finally a woman walks in, she looks to be in her late 30s or early 40s and she is wearing an eye patch. 'Hello, Doctor.' she says 'Sorry I took so long, traffic was terrible.' 'Doctor?' I say, confused 'No you've got the wrong person.' She laughs evilly 'Don't play games with me doctor' 'I'm not the doctor ok? So stop calling me that.' 'No. I'm sorry Doctor, but that's your name and I won't use anything else.' 'I honestly have no idea who this doctor guy is.' She opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the strangest sound I've ever heard. It's a type of whooshing sound. It stops abruptly. The woman looks around frantically, searching the source of the noise. In the corner I notice something that she doesn't. It's a large blue box: The TARDIS. I grin. The woman looks back to me. 'Where is it?' she half screamed at me 'Where is what?' I answer smugly 'You know what I mean!' she snaps. 'Nope. No idea.' I shake my head. She is slowly turning red. 'Tell me where it landed or so help me!' she actually did scream this time. I smirk 'I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.' She screams out of frustration. She looks at me- if looks could kill I'd be long dead- panting. 'I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me where your ship landed, or you'll regret it.' She said slowly, as if I was a child.

Now was the time to give up the act, if Mia was in the TARDIS she would've been out by now. I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak. Before I can say anything one of the creatures crumpled to the ground, face-first. When it hit the ground I noticed something sticking out of the back of its head: an arrow. One by one, the rest of the creatures fell to the ground with arrows lodged in fatal places, until there was only one left. The woman looked around frantically, so did I, just slightly less frantic. After about a minute, the final creature fell to the ground with an arrow in its eye. I heard the woman curse under her breath.

The woman turned to me, when she saw me she looked terrified. I had the feeling she wasn't looking at me, she was looking slightly above me. 'How did you get here?' she asks the unknown person. 'A magician never reveals their secrets.' Teased the person behind me, I recognised the voice instantly, It was Mia. I smiled, trying to turn my head and failing, forgetting that my head was restrained as well. She came out from behind me, allowing me to see her. She is holding a bow, with an arrow set in it, poised to fire; and it was aimed at the woman. 'Now,' she sneered 'Walk slowly over to him and remove his restraints.' The woman hesitated 'And if I don't?' 'Is it really that hard to figure out?' Mia replied, rolling her eyes. The woman walked over to me and, slowly but surely, undid my restraints. She took every chance to scratch my skin, making me wince. 'Don't hurt him!' Mia warned when she heard my yelp of pain. She undid the strap around my left ankle and I stood up instantly. 'Are you going to shoot me now?' she snarled at Mia 'No,' Mia replied 'You are going to sit in that chair.' She nodded towards it. She moved closer and sat down carefully, as if she was at a posh tea party. 'Doctor, strap her up.' Mia instructed. I didn't move. 'Matt I mean you!' she looked at me. I scurried over and did up the straps as quickly as possible 'Are they tight?' she asked me, still not lowering the bow. I nodded. She still didn't lower the bow 'You're sure?' she looked almost as if she was going to throw up. '_Yes_' I assured her. 'Ok.' She lowered her weapon, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the TARDIS.

**Ok guys, i know this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but i wanted to get it finished for you all. I'll probably update every week from now on. Enjoy!**


	5. Killing yourself is a hard thing to do

As soon as we got inside the TARDIS, she ran over to me and hugged me tight 'Oh my god, I thought you were going to die!' she began sobbing into my shoulder. I hugged her back 'Mia, its ok. I'm ok.' I said softly. 'Are you sure?' she asks through sobs 'Yes I am, I promise.' She lets go of me. 'Have they fed you?' 'Yes, no, well I think so anyway.' 'Well, I suppose you wouldn't remember would you?' 'Remember what?' 'It's hard to explain, but I want you to follow me please.' She walked off and down some stairs. I didn't move. She turned around and motioned me towards her 'C'mon then!' she said. I slowly moved forwards and she turned around and began walking again. This time I followed her without hesitation. She walked out of the room and into what seemed to be a hallway of sorts she continued walking straight, passing multiple doors before stopping at a door that looks particularly like a teenage girl's room. She waited for me to catch up with her. When I reached her I noticed that that on the door was a sign saying "_Mia__._" Underneath that was another small sign saying "_221b_".

She pushed me inside softly after opening the door. She walked calmly into the room and sat down on the bed. By looking at her room you could easily tell she was in multiple fandoms. There were posters all over the walls and cardboard cut-outs along one wall. Most of them were Harry Potter, Hunger Games or Sherlock. She coughed to get my attention. I turned around 'Why do you have a bedroom in here?' I asked her, sitting down on an arm chair. 'This is pretty much where I live.' She said, shrugging. 'Live?' I said, and then I shook my head 'Why are we in here anyway?' I ask, changing the subject. 'Well...' she starts. She reaches over to her draws and opens the second one down. She begins to search around in it without speaking. I sit awkwardly, looking around her room. 'So, do you watch supernatural as well?' she nodded 'But don't spoil it, I'm not very far in.' She said without looking up. 'Ok...' I leaned back in the chair. 'What are you looking for anyway?' I ask 'Ah ha!' she yelled as an answer. She straightened up and was holding- of all things- my pocket watch! 'Why was that in here?' I ask, snatching for it. She puts it behind her back and says 'Please, just listen to me... I promise I'll give it back after.' I stopped snatching at it and gave up on it. I sat back in the chair 'Well, what do you want to say?' I asked her. She took a deep breath 'This might make me sound completely insane, but you are not human.' She looked at me expectantly 'Yes you're right, that does make you sound insane. Of course I'm human!' I yell 'Ok, yes, you are at the moment but...' she stopped 'I need to say something, and please don't interrupt.' I nodded in reply. She took a deep breath. 'You are not Matt Smith. You are not human. You are the doctor. You are a time lord from the planet gallefray. You turned yourself human to protect both of us from The Silence. Something went wrong and you appear much younger than usual now. This-' she help up my watch '- is you. Well, time lord you anyway.

'If you open this watch, you will remember everything and your second heart will start beating again.' 'My _what?_' she glared at me. 'Now that the silence has found us,' she continued as if I'd said nothing. 'I need you to look at it because what is the point in hiding anymore if they know about you.' She finished. 'Well?' she said expectantly, looking right at me. 'You are completely insane.' I said, staring at her. 'I think I like it.' I smiled 'What? No I'm not. It's true, I need you to believe me!' she grabbed my shoulders and then let go. 'Wait wait wait. Are you hitting on me?' I smirked 'Maybe...' she gagged 'Oh god tats going to be awkward later.' 'Why?' I say, still smirking. 'Just. Just don't.' She shuddered. I sighed 'fine. Not like I really expected anything different.' 'Stop making me feel bad.' She snapped. 'But back to the subject. Are you going to turn back or what?' '_Turn back?_' I ask 'what do you mean _turn back_?' 'Did you even listen to a word I said?' she said irritably 'Yes, of course I did! But it's not true, that's not hard to figure out.' I shrugged. 'It is true! Why won't you believe me?!' she yelled. My eyes widened. 'Calm down ok? Why do you want me to believe in that so bad?' she stood up 'my god, you're rubbish as a human!' she yelled and stormed out. I didn't move. I felt as if someone had said that to me before. But I knew no one had. I snapped back into reality and got up. I ran out of the room and cried 'Mia, wait!' she stopped and turned around. There were tears staining her cheeks 'Why don't you believe me?' she asked 'I... I don't know. I just can't seem to find the imagination to believe?' I replied. I walked towards her. 'He would never say that, but I know he is still in you, somewhere. I've seen it. Why won't just change back?' 'I don't know how... I'm sorry' she wiped her eyes. 'I need you to follow me.' She said. Her voice was much firmer now. 'I... alright.' I shrugged. What was the point in arguing with her?

She began to walk the way we came and I followed without question. When we reached the main room she went straight to the screen she was watching something on the other day and started doing something on the console under it. 'Sit down please.' She gestured towards the one chair in the room. I walked over to it and sat down. 'So what are you doing?' I asked her 'You'll see.' She said, without looking up. After about a minute she looked up and said 'Ready.' She grabbed a remote and pressed a button and a projection showed up on the wall. It was me. But I was older than I was now, 'What is this?' I asked her 'Don't ask questions, just watch it... please.' I could see how much she wanted me to watch it. I nodded. She pressed another button and it started playing.

'Ok, Mia. You'll have to show this to me if I don't want to turn back. So here we go.' He took a deep breath. 'I'm sure you are having trouble understanding all this, but you have to. If you don't look at that watch all of humanity is in peril. In fact the entire universe is. The Silence will not stop until you- well, we- have been stopped, which is a nice way of saying killed.

'I know that this sounds completely crazy, but look at me. I'm you. And if none of this was true then how would you even be watching this? Exactly. Now, Mia. I need you to go somewhere else and open the watch.' She got up and jogged into the corridor. 'Ok. Now that we are alone...' he whispered into the camera. 'Don't fall in love with Mia. I called her pretty once and she slapped me. So don't.' I snorted. I'd already figured that out. Mia came back in. 'Ok, If you are back here Mia, you should know what to do from now on.' She nodded silently and the video finished.

'What was that supposed to be?' I asked her. I wanted her to still believe that I thought she was crazy. But I knew she wasn't. There was no possible way that any of this wasn't true... Unless she put some aging potion on me and erased my memory after filming that. This was highly unlikely. 'Hold it.' Mia instructed. She held out the watch for me to take. I took it slowly and carefully. 'Well?' she asked me. I thought for a moment. 'Perfectly fine actually.' I looked down at it. 'Anything else to say?' she asked me very slowly. I shook my head. She looked desperate. She held out her arm and pulled up her sleeve. There was a cut there. 'What do you have to say about it?' she asked. I looked at it. There was nothing wrong with it. 'Oh, it's fine! Nothing an hour in the TARDIS can't fix.' I clapped my hand over my mouth. Where did that come from? Mia grinned. 'It's working!' she cried. 'It is?' I asked. I was completely confused. 'Open it.' She encouraged. 'What happens if I do?' I looked deep into her eyes. They truly were beautiful. 'You'll remember and you'll be a time lord again.' 'I don't want to... what will happen to _me_?' she took a deep breath. 'You will still be there. Deep down in the doctor's mind.' 'But... I.' I need some time alone.' I stood up and ran off. I ran until I reached an open door. I ran into it. It was a bathroom. I slid down the wall and sobbed quietly. What was I going to do? If the fate of the world depends on it then I have to... but I will die... So many decisions to make. I looked down at the watch in my hand. It hummed with- anticipation? No, couldn't be- well, it hummed anyway. I inhaled deeply the exhaled. I moved my thumb to the button that would open the watch and pressed.


	6. I'm Back!

Information and Memories were the only two words I could process. Something was beating in the other side of my chest. Was it that second heart Mia had mentioned? Probably. It's impossible to explain, turning into a different species and regaining your memories. Companions and allies, Rose, Amy, Rory. Everyone I've ever known. Daleks, Cybermen, Slytheen. Every enemy I'd ever faced. Multiple faces. Where they me? Yes, they were. One final thing, what was it?

'Hello and welcome back! Legs? Yes. Arms? Yes. What am I missing?' I look down. 'Ah, yes suitable clothes.' I run out of the bathroom 'Wardrobe is... that way!' I run into it and begin searching for the right clothes. 'Tweed Coat, check. Suspenders, check. What am I missing?' I look down. 'Pants. Mia would slap me if I didn't have pants!' off to the pants section. Found a good pair. 'Shoes? Yep. I must look presentable.' I run down the hallway at top speed. 'Mia! Mia!' I shout as I enter the console room. She stands up and looks me over and then smiles. 'Doctor?' she asks. 'Yep that's, me!' I grin. She runs over to me 'Wait!' I put my hand out. She looks slightly sad at this gesture 'I'm not the doctor _yet!_' I smirked and ran under the console. I opened the compartment and rummaged around for a moment. 'Ah ha!' I exclaimed. I put it on carefully and straightened it up. I run back up and look at Mia expectantly. 'Well?' I ask her. 'Of course,' she sighs 'you're not the doctor without a bow tie!' she laughs and hugs me. 'I missed you so much.' She says, although her voice is muffled due to her stuffing her face into my shirt. I hug her back and say. 'I know you did. The important thing is that I'm back now.' She pulled out of the hug. 'What about... What about Matt? What happened to him?' she asks. I can see she is doing her best not to cry. 'He's still there somewhere.' I assured her. She laughs slightly at this. 'You have a wimpy teenager somewhere inside you.' 'Well, I don't know about wimpy.' 'Yes, you where a wimpy teenager that...' she trailed off. 'What? What did I do?' 'You...' she gagged a little. 'You were hitting on me.' I rubbed the back of my head 'Oh, yeah sorry about that...' 'Just forget about it.' There was an awkward silence for hat felt like several minutes.

'So about school' she said. I sighed slightly at this. 'Yes, I'm sorry I make you go there whenever I'm not with you. I'll never make you go there again.' 'You don't make me go. It's just that whenever you drop me home I have to go there. I've had too many absent days and I can't quit without consent of my parents. Who I'm pretty sure don't even know where I live anymore. They don't even know that I left Australia.' 'Mia, I never knew...' I started. 'We aren't discussing it now!' she snapped. 'Ok then. Just one last question: How did you work the TARDIS?' 'I asked her.' She said cryptically. 'Yeah, sure you did.' I laughed and began working her and dematerialising.

**Sorry for the super short chapter! I'm also sorry for not updating! I've been really busy, one week I had a wedding, and this week I went to Comic-Con (which was epic btw.) I'll try and update more often to keep you happy. But also keep in mind that I've also got my Minecraft fanfic and I'm starting a Doctor who/Sherlock one too! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Mia's Past

'So Mia,' I said as I sat down next to her. 'Please tell me. I need to know this.' She was fumbling with her hands nervously. 'Doctor, I'm not ready to tell anyone yet.' She said quietly. 'I know Mia, but you'll have to tell me eventually, and telling someone will help. I promise.' She looked up at me. 'Please, just don't tell anyone...' she mumbled. I laughed slightly. 'Who am I gonna tell?' she smiled weakly. 'Okay...' she took a deep breath. 'Here goes.'

'When my father found out that my mother was pregnant he left her, leaving my mum to take care of me on her own. Apparently the pain of losing him was too much so she decided to pretty much neglect me. She didn't feed me very well so from about age 8 to 13 I had an eating disorder. I was bullied at school because of it, I never let them get to me though, and until I was 12 I just ignored them. By that, I mean that when I was 12 I fought back. I broke one of their arms and got suspended. During my suspension I turned 13. After that, they treated me worse. Eventually I had inflicted too many injuries and got expelled. My mother didn't bother enrolling me anywhere else so I had to do it myself. It took me until I was 14 to find one that would let me in without parental permission, mainly because I faked it. That was when...' she stopped for a moment. 'That was when my mother threw me out. I had a job, it payed well so eventually I moved to England. Then I started going to the school I go to now, the one you went to for a short time too. I had been okay, nobody even noticed me. When I met you I didn't really stop, knowing it was a time machine and I could still attend like normal and... Well, you know the rest.' She looked down as if ashamed by what she had said.

I wrapped my arms around her. 'Mia, I'm so sorry.' I whispered. She didn't object to my hug, instead she burrowed into my chest and sobbed. 'Why didn't you ever tell me?' she looked up at me. 'You never asked...' she whispered. I chuckled quietly. 'That's just so you.' She smiled subtly and sat up, leaving my grip. She wiped her eyes and looked at me. 'What would I do without you doctor?' she asked, although not really implying it as a question. 'I was about to ask you the same thing.' She laughed at this. I stood up and walked over to the console. 'Is there anywhere you'd like to go?' she looked at me seriously. 'Doctor, now is not the time for an adventure. We can't just keep running from the silence. We have to stop them.' I sighed. I knew it would come eventually. I couldn't keep running forever. I looked at her sadly. 'You're right Mia. But how are we going to find them?' she thought for a moment. 'Maybe we should let them find us?' she grinned mysteriously. 'What is that supposed to mean?' 'It means, we go on an adventure and they'll track us down!' she said, standing up. I grinned at her. 'You're exactly right Mia!' I beamed and ran around to the other side of the console. I began pulling lever and flicking switches. The TARDIS started to dematerialise and lurch about. I laughed loudly. There was only one thing left to do. 'GERONIMO!'

**I finished! OMG I actually finished a whole fanfic! Guys, please make sure you leave reviews and read my other fanfics too. Ilysm for reading.**


End file.
